My Prerogative
My Prerogative ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Jake mit den New Directions-Jungs (außer Joe) gesungen. Aufgrund dessen, dass er wegen seines eigentlichen heimlichen Lasters, Chris Brown, mit den Mädels aneinander geraten ist, hat sich Jake stattdessen für einen Song von Bobby Brown entschieden, um die Wogen zu glätten. Er richtet ihn an die Mädchen, weil er wegen ihnen seine Songauswahl ändern musste, wobei er einige Tanzschritte des Originalinterpreten benutzt und beeindruckt damit den Glee Club. Dennoch wird ihm danach erklärt, dass Bobby Brown auch nicht unbedingt besser ist, da man diesem nachsagt, er habe Whitney Houston drogenabhängig gemacht, was Jake widerum nicht wusste und sich bei den Mädels entschuldigt. Das Original stammt von Bobby Brown, aus dessen zweiten Album "Don't Be Cruel" aus dem Jahr 1988. Lyrics Jake (New Directions-Jungs): Yeah! (Get up) Hey yeah (Get up) Yeah, yeah Yeah, yeah (Get up) Hey, yeah (Get up) Oh, get busy Jake mit New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Now, now) New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Why don't they just let me live (Oh) I don't need permission Jake mit New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Make my own decisions (Oh!) That's my prerogative Jake: They say I'm crazy I really don't care That's my prerogative They say I'm nasty But I don't give a damn Getting girls is how I live Some ask me questions Why am I so real But they don't understand me I really don't know the deal About a brother Trying hard to make it right Not long ago Before I win this fight Jake mit New Directions-Jungs: Sing! Jake mit New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Oh!) New Directions-Jungs (Jake): That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (It's the way that I wanna live) It's my prerogative (I can do just what I feel) It's my prerogative (No one can tell me what to do) It's my prerogative (Cause what I'm doing) Jake: I'm doing for you now Don't get me wrong I'm really not zooped Ego trips is not my thing All these strange relationships Really gets me down I see nothing wrong With spreading myself around Jake mit New Directions-Jungs: Sing! New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Yeah, yeah) Why don't they just let me live (Tell me why) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (It's my prerogative) It's my prerogative (I can do what I wanna do) It's my prerogative (Can live my life) It's my prerogative (I'm doing it just for you) It's my prerogative (Tell me, tell me) Jake (New Directions-Jungs): Why can't I live my life (Live my life) Jake: Without all of the things that people say Oh, oh, oh yeah Yeah! Yo tell it, kick it like this Oh no, no I can do what I wanna do Me and you Together, together, together, together, together New Directions-Jungs (Jake): Everybody's talking all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why (Now!) don't they just let me live (Why don't they just let me live, girl) I don't need permission Make my own decisions (Don't need permission from nobody) That's my prerogative (Oh, oh, oh yeah) Everybody's talkin all this stuff about me (Everybody's talking now) Why don't they just let me live (Now!) I don't need permission (I don't need) Make my own decisions (My own decisions) That's my prerogative (Oh) Jake mit New Directions-Jungs: It's my prerogative Fehler *An manchen Stellen kann man Jakes offene Schnürsenkel sehen und an manchen nicht. *In den zwei Türen des Chorraums, steht jeweils ein Cheerio und sieht sich die Performance an. Am Ende der Performance ist jedoch die Cheerleaderin, die in der linken Tür stand, binnen von Sekunden auf einmal in der rechten bei ihrer Freundin, obwohl man eigentlich länger braucht, um dahin zu kommen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Jungs Kategorie:Solos von Jake Puckerman